Winter's holiday
by WesternLife21
Summary: Winter is a 12 yr old girl who is leaving her humble home for the big city will it go well? or will she love it


It was a cold day, snow covered almost anything and everything. In a little house on a children infested street, lived a girl by the name of Winter, her and her Dad john looked out for eathother through thick and thin since her mother died. It was alalmost Christmas and all the kids from her street were building snowmans, playing on the sleds or having snowball fights. Winter was pretty popular on her street, she had a best friend April, that lived on the street. They were the two oldest people on the street, the little youngsters would talk to them if they had any troubles with school or chorus.

 **Winter's P.O.V (point of view)**

I woke up to the same annoying sound each day, my enemy, the reason im so happy (note the sarcasm) the alarm, I promised April i would go to her house and do some cool things before my dad and i go on our little trip, im starting to have second thoughts but a promise is a promise right! I swung my legs over and stretched my whole body and yawned before i stood up. Since it was snowing i grabbed a blue long sleeve shirt (blue is my favorite colour) and a black jacket and some jeans. I got dressed and beaded down stairs, my dad was cooking pancakes and had the heater going on through the whole house. "well, well, well look who decided to wake up from their little cat nap" my dad teased "good morning to you to" I said in annoyed tone "i made ya some pancakes before you leave for April's house" he said in his usual tone dropping the teasing tone completely "thankyou i appreciate it""you better" he replied.

After i had breakfast i put my beanie, gloves and my snow shoes on, as i opened the door the cold air hit my face and made me snuggle into my jacket further, the sound of snow crunching underneath me was all i could hear. I past a couple of houses and started to think about my dad and my trip out of town, im really gonna miss this town, the town, the snow, the people. As i approached April's house i could here excited screams coming from inside followed by a door opening and slaming shut, i couldn't see who opened the door due to the hedge that stood their but i had my fair guess that it was April. As i guessed April ran up to me faster then a cheetah down the driveway. "OMG I MISSED YOU" she shouted as she jumped and hugged me thinking i was gonna catch her but instead we fell over and laughed our heads off "you just saw me yesterday" i replied "i know, i know but its nearly christmas and you will be away, im gonn-" She couldn't finish her sentence because she burst into tears "hey, hey, its okay we can still text eachother im only going to be away for a couple of weeks" i tried to asure her. "o-okay" she wiped her tears away, and looked at me, we were the same height so we called ourselves twins, "lets go inside and have fun then okay" She said still trying not to cry "okay" i replied with a smile upon my face.

After our little twin time we liked to call it i walked home to pack my bags we were leaving the next day and i wasn't even packed, god i don't even know where we were going we could be living in a cave for the next few weeks. When i got home i packed 4 suitcases and i brought 2 pillows just in case dad decided to be loud as usual. "honey, can you come down here please" my dad called "depends" i shouted back "is that how its gonna be is it" my dad said to himself i could just make out what he was saying when i heard footsteps, i got picked up off the ground and carried out of the room, i was placed on our little couch, my dad sat next to me, "Winter, we are going to a city up south, now i know you don't like big crowds of peop-""of course i don't like crowds of people i can deal with a bunch of kids but grown people touching me and walking around a city nah uh" I said with a stern look upon my face so my dad would get what i mean "Winter, i have a job interveiw up there, that pays good money we can't live in a tiny falling apart house forever can we" he said with a small smile " but my friends are here, everything i love an enjoy is here" i cried knowing he meant we had to stay there forever "please do this for me" he said.

 **April's P.O.V**

I was sitting on my couch waiting for my mother to finish lunch we were a fairly rich family i was watching 'pretty little liars' on our massive TV when i got a text from Winter it read,

 _Winter:hey you there_

 _me: yea what's up_

 _Winter: i had a talk with my dad turns out we are staying at the city forever!_

 _me: WHAT! BUT ILL NEVER GET TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN_

 _ **winter is offline**_

i couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face my best friend was leaving for good! and shes going to a city, everyone in our little town loves privacy and non crowded areas, she was leaving to go to a place like that, "honey you okay" my mother asked me in a worried tone, i couldn't talk so i showed her the message, at this point she was crying Winter was like a daughter to her and John her dad was like a husband he would always bring her flowers and chocolates, my father died when i was 6 another reason why Winter and i get along we both lost 1 part of us. "m-mum sh-she and her d-ad are leaving t-tommorrow" my mother stopped crying fully grabbed my arm and dragged me outside, she turned to me and kneeled down to my level brushed my blonde hair out of my face and said "Winter and John are a big part of us they will not leave without a proper goodbye get in the car, we are going shopping" i nodded my head and jumped in the car, my mum quickly ran inside and came out with a beautiful picture of Winter, John my mother and I standing in front of a christmas tree. We drove off to find a picture frame.

 **Winters P.O.V**

I was sitting on my bed starring at my suitcase thinking about how much i hate my life right now we were leaving tomorrow and i was sitting on my bed sulking i didn't want to talk to anybody, but i never get my do i, a knock on the door caught me off guard i slid off my bed and sadly walked downstairs my dad was the first to open the door when i finally got to the door i didn't want to look up, i felt myself get engulfed in a big warm hug followed by crying i noticed it was April's mum "oh darling you have been the kindest child i have ever met, your like a daughter to me im going to miss you, here" she gave me a Christmas present "don't open it until you get to your new house" she quickly added "o-okay" i started to cry at the words the tall blonde in front of me said. "im going to miss you Winter, we all will" my dad started to tear up a little at those words, soon enough we were all crying our heart out.

 ** _PLEASE READ_**

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY I KNOW IT WASN'T ALL THAT GOOD BUT IF YOU DID ENJOY IT PLEASE LIKE AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OF WHO WINTER SHOULD MEET AT THE CITY IN THE COMMENTS BELOW


End file.
